wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Future in Advance
Let's begin Authors --I love glory (talk) 02:51, April 14, 2014 (UTC) The SkyWing Rights Activist 02:55, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Authors' Notes ILG: QR: Part l Prologue After the war had ended, the dragonets lived happily. Glory and Deathbringer had gotten married and had 5 beautiful baby dragonets. 3 girls, and 2 boys. One, the eldest, was Leafbinder, the most likely to challenge her mother to a duel for the Rainwing throne. Also, Queen Coral had passed away and Tsunami took her place on the throne with the new king, Riptide. They, as well, had dragonets, in fact, they had twin dragonets. One a fierce young boy named Waterspout. Another, a fearless young girl named Waterspurt. Also, it was happily ever after for Peril for she finanally won Clay over as her lover and they had a single dragonet, and her name was Sparkle. The rest was a thicket. Thorn had no one to pass the Sandwing throne down to since Sunny refused to be queen. So she gave birth to another dragonet, this one a girl. Her name was Matter, and in the advent of her birth, Sunny was no longer unique. And she had a sister, and she would find a king to be happy with. Though Starflight never married. His life got twisted after the war. He was tugged in two directions and decided it was best if he sit it out. Nor did Sunny. This was the way life was, for awhile. Peaceful, happy, until it happened. Chapter l Leafbinder fiddeled about her papers. She didn't have to challenge her mother to a duel for the throne, the scavengers had killed her. And, to avoid a war, Her 2 sisters decided it was best if the eldest took the throne. She then married a Nightwing of her kingdom. His name was Darkeye. Someone burst into the throne room and Leafbinder jumped. "Your malevolence." He bowed. "What is it Kikiyo?" She asked him. He was the leader of her royal guard. "We've spotted scavenger boats at the edge of the island." He said, bowing again. Her head snapped up from her papers. "Take me there." ---- She camped in a tree. Food was scarce on the island. She waited even for the slightest thing. She spread her wings as a fox trotted down the forest path. She was ready to strike when another dragon lunged out and pinned it down. It was Waterspout. "Mind sharing?" She said, swooping down to meet his eyes. "Gotta be faster if you want to catch something sis." He replied, ripping the fox with his teeth. "Well, i'm a queen and i'm busy so i don't waste time learning how to hunt," She said, "It's a skill i never required." "Well it's mandatory now." He said, flying off. She followed him, staying on his tail. "You know, a letter came," He said, "For you, the queen" "What was it?" She asked. "Something about a meeting at the center camp." He said. "For all the queens." ---- "Hey, Spark, get over here." Sparkle swooped down from her perch on the wall. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)